


One Hundred and Seventeen

by Blu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, I AM SORRY, Lots of Crying, Louis breaks the baby news to Harry, Louis is a 'dad', M/M, Past Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, They used to be together but now they're not, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blu/pseuds/Blu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How is he supposed to even try and explain this to Harry? Harry who he was in love with for years. The boy he had grown to like at the X-Factor, then when they became One Direction the man he promised himself to for the rest of his life? The one person he let down when he walked away from their relationship in 2013. </p><p>Basically, Louis breaking the baby news to Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hundred and Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, still not 100% sure how true all this baby stuff is. So this is just an idea I had to write down. I'm not saying this is accurate it's literally just made up. Louis might be a dad, he might not be. Larry might be together, they might not be. THIS IS FICTION. Hope you enjoy.  
> (P.s sorry for all the angstyness)

Louis can feel his heart hammering in his chest as he walks down the corridor to room 117. Usually he’s never in the hotels, he sleeps on the bus but tonight is different. His palms feel clammy as he digs his nails into his hands. It’s been five days since his world had changed forever, five days and a whole lot of tears, happiness and confusion. His blue eyes locate the room he’s looking for and his feet come to a sudden stop outside of it. The brass numbers shine in the fluorescent lighting of the hallway, taunting him. He gulps. _Just knock_. He thinks, two years ago he wouldn’t have needed to knock, two years ago he would have barged in loudly and announced his arrival by throwing himself on the large bed. Two years ago this would have been his room too. Suddenly it’s as if he can’t breathe. He can’t do this. But he has to, he has to tell him before anyone else. It would be wrong not to. So he gathers the last of his withering courage and knocks three times on the door. It feels weird to knock but a lot of things have been weird for the last two years. There’s some shuffling and a curse as the inhabitant of the room trips over something in his haste to get to the door. Louis almost smiles, almost. The door is suddenly thrown open.

“Oh.” Is all that leaves Harry’s mouth as he sees his ex-boyfriend standing in the hallway alone. Louis hasn’t been alone in Harry’s hotel room since they broke up, so naturally the curly haired lad has a reason to be confused Louis thinks.

“Uh, hi.” Louis begins, his voice scratchy, “Can I come in?” Harry’s eyebrows raise, almost reaching a strand of hair that’s fallen over his forehead. He’s leaning in the doorway wearing one of his bright pattered shirts and a pair of his stupidly tight skinny jeans. Harry purses his lips together before nodding,

“Sure…uh, come in.” Louis ducks his head as he walks into the room. Harry’s bed is made (of course) and there’s a pile of scarves in one corner beside some boots. His leather bag sits under a chair by the window. A soft melody is coming from Harry’s open macbook, probably some hipster music that he used to tease him about. “ _Haz, come on listen to something decent for a change_.” Frowning at the past memory Louis stops just before the bed and turns to face Harry. He’s standing at the door, having closed it behind him and now using it as something to lean against. His green eyes are dark and unreadable. “What’s up?” He asks, crossing his arms over his chest, the birds are visible. (Fucking birds with their fucking eyebrows). Louis self consciously runs a hand over the dagger on his arm. How is he supposed to even try and explain this to Harry? Harry who he was in love with for years. The boy he had grown to like at the X-Factor, then when they became One Direction the man he promised himself to for the rest of his life? The one person he let down when he walked away from their relationship in 2013. He used to know Harry inside out. The man standing in front of him now was a stranger.

“I…” Louis begins, running a hand through his messy hair. Harry gave a slight huff of annoyance.

“If you’re here for a late night booty call, I’m not in the mood.” Louis blanched. He was usually so polite, he had forgotten how much he had hurt Harry.

“M’not here for that.” Louis says, shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and looking down at the cream carpet. He hears the brunette’s feet shuffle slightly.

“Sorry.” Harry finally says, “I…if there’s something you need to talk about…I can listen. I mean, I’m still here for yo-“

“I got someone pregnant.” Louis blurts out. His eyes widen as he snaps his head up to look at the boy in front of him. _Shitshitshit._ That was not how he was supposed to tell Harry. The man in question has frozen. Eyebrows drawn into a frown.

“I’m sorry,” He says, that usual slow drawl more evident in his voice, “But I thought you just said you got someone pregnant.” Louis can feel the pain rip through him.

“Haz…” He whimpers, pleading. Harry’s eyes widen, his arms falling to his sides and his wide hands curling into tight fists. There’s a flush of red that is travelling up his neck which means he’s angry, really angry.

“You got someone pr-“ Harry cuts off and looks away, biting his lip. “Is this some sort of sick joke?” He asks, looking back into Louis blue eyes. Louis can feel his body trembling as he shakes his head.

“I…no. This girl, Briana when I was in LA a few months ago…she, we…well she’s pregnant. And it’s mine.” He wants to add ‘apparently’ onto the end because he won’t really know for sure until she has the baby but the timing all adds up. Harry stumbles back against the door, betrayal evident in his eyes. They’re shining with tears. Louis can feel his heart breaking into thousands of tiny pieces. He thought he was over this, could push past his feelings for Harry but that’s impossible. For two people who fell in love so deeply and so quickly it’s impossible.

“ _Lou_.” Harry’s voice cracks as he runs a hand agitatedly through his long hair. He’s crying now and Louis can feel the tears running down his own face. He walks over to Harry, grabbing his hands.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers, resting his forehead against Harry’s clavicle. “I’m so sorry, Harry.” Harry is sobbing, and bows his head down to rest on Louis shoulder.

“I…I thought we were going to be together again.” Harry breathes out, his voice thick. Louis sniffles.

“Yeah…I…me too.” Harry suddenly pushes him away. Angry.

“Then why the fuck would you do that?” His eyes are red and still streaming with tears. “Why would you leave me, say you don’t love me in that way anymore and then go off and fuck any available girl in sight?” Louis takes a step back, this is the most they’ve talked since they broke up. The most they’ve revealed since two years ago and his heart can’t take it.

“That’s not fair.” He argues, “You don’t know what you’re saying, Haz.” Harry frowns, arms curling around himself. His tattoos are visible on his forearms. His body is littered with his love for Louis. A love that Louis can’t return anymore.

“If you loved me, then why?” Harry hisses. Louis wipes a hand across his wet cheeks in an attempt to dry them.

“I…I can’t explain.” He says, looking at the floor again. There’s silence. In his mind Louis wants to tell Harry how much he loves him, how much he wants to be with him. But he can’t. This baby has to be his main priority now. Not Harry Styles. And God, if that doesn’t just break Louis heart even more, he’s finally had to put Harry aside - it’s just too much right now.

“Are you happy?” His ex-boyfriend asks and he looks up into bright green eyes, still shining with tears. Louis thinks for a moment.

“I…yeah. I mean I love kids.” And he does, he really does. But he’d wanted kids with long gangly limbs and ridiculous curls and bright green eyes. His heart feels hollow for the kids he will never have with Harry. But there’s this bright spark in his chest for this unknown baby that he already loves, that he knows he will do anything for. Harry is drying his eyes on his shirt sleeve.

“I think you should go.” He says, not meeting Louis eyes.

“Harry, I…are you going to be-“

“I’ll be fine.” Harry says, looking resolutely at the floor. “I just need time. Please, at least give me that.” Louis nods.

“Okay then.” And suddenly Harry is opening the door and Louis is back out in the hallway with the fluorescent lights beating down on him. He turns to look back at the taller man. Harry’s eyes are dark and his face is an unreadable mask.

“Thank you.” He says, “For telling me so honestly.” Louis clears his throat.

“I, uh…yeah. You’re the first to know.” Harry bites his lip before nodding.

“Right. Bye Louis.” It seems so abrupt, so… _so final_.

“Goodbye Harry.” And then the door is shut on him and he hears Harry traipse back across the room onto his bed, hears him slam his laptop lid shut and sniff. Turning away before he can hear anything else he walks back down the hallway to the staircase. He makes it down one flight before his legs give out and he’s sobbing on the landing of some unknown hotel with his broken heart and lonely tears.

 


End file.
